The Godzilla Chronicles part 2
by Mecha74
Summary: The GC part 2: Journey Through Middle Earth. Takes Place after the events of the film trilogy. A still living Balrog threatens Aragorn's kingdom and only a monster from another world has the power to stop it.


In part 1= Godzilla is shrunk down by the powers that be(ancient indescribable beings of pure goodness and light) and then through their direction also cause Godzilla to be transformed into an uberbeing with the help of Willow Rosenberg and the Charmed Ones via a powerful magic spell.

These are the stories of his continuing adventures...

THE GODZILLA CHRONICLES PART 2

JOURNEY THROUGH MIDDLE EARTH

How could it be possible...?

How could this be...?

Such a defeat was unfathomable!

But nonetheless...it did happen.

From within the dark void that has been, that is now, and shall always be his eternal prison Morgoth fumes with rage! His protege and disciple Sauron had been driven from Middle Earth, much in the same manner that he had been ages ago. The land that was once his and could have belonged to his pupil Sauron now belonged to the kingdom of men. Indeed, it had been men, or more precisely a man. Aragorn son of Arathorn, the heir to Isildur's throne, and the last of the cursed descendants of the Dunedain a race of half man-half elf endowed with wisdom and fighting skill that normal men could only dream of, not to mention having a lifespan double that of any normal mortal. Yes, Aragorn once the wondering Ranger had returned to reclaim the throne of Gondor and lead mankind to its greatest victory. And worse still the return of the king was not the greatest defeat suffered by Mordor, as pathetic as it sounded, as unbelievable as it may seem, Sauron had two little hobbits to thank for his ultimate downfall! In the end his enemies had joined their strength and aligned themselves against him. The battle of the bloodstained Pelennor Fields could have been and should have been the greatest triumph the forces of evil would have ever accomplished.

But instead it became a dismal defeat at the hands of the combined might of Gondor, Rohan, and the undead army of Dunharrow. Aragorn then led the surviving soldiers to the black gates of Mordor distracting Sauron and his forces long enough for the two tiny hobbits to do what Sauron never would have believed anyone would want to do, destroy the ring of power! And thus with its end came Sauron's end as well. But that was then, this is now, and what is done is done. Now Sauron was trapped within the same void that he was for all time with no hope or chance of escape. But despite this Morgoth could still have a chance for vengeance. Though the power of the Valar kept him imprisoned, it was possible albeit risky to let a tiny amount of his power seep through the boundaries of the void to reach Middle Earth. He had been fortunate, the Valar had also been enthralled by the war of the ring and during this brief distraction Morgoth was able to use his dark power to however briefly breach his bonds! Freedom for him was still completely impossible, but with the power he had used he had managed to awaken something deep within the bowels of Middle Earth. With all of the elves gone and Gandalf the last of the Istari long since departed for the grey havens the creature Morgoth has awakened will stand unopposed and lay waste to all life upon Middle Earth! Indeed, if neither he or his servant Sauron could claim Middle Earth then no one would! He would see it destroyed first and laid waste, all shall fall, all shall end, all shall perish... in flame...and shadow!

Meanwhile...

With a blinding flash of light a vortex suddenly rips open in the sky! Tumbling out of it Godzilla plummets toward the ground!

WHAM!

He hits hard but composes himself quickly as he rises to a vertical stance once more. He quickly surveys his surroundings looking all around him, this is not where he was but just a few moments ago. He had been in the process of leaving California walking through a desert-like terrain, now he stood upon what appeared to be a plain of some sort. The grasses and vegetation covering the ground was a mixture of greens and browns with trees sparsely scattered here and there among a partially rocky terrain. Behind him was a towering mountain range extending as far as the eye could see forming what almost appeared to be a wall. Where was he and how did he get here? He wonders to himself. Godzilla decides the best way to find the answers to his questions is to simply begin walking and see where the path he chooses takes him.

Minas Tirith, Capitol City of the kingdom of Gondor.

"Your Majesty!" A member of the royal guard exclaims rushing into the throne room of the king.

"Your Majesty, yet another of our patrols has been assailed my lord!" The guard continues as he bows before the king.

Noble King Aragorn rises from his throne and looks over at his beloved Arwen, the look of concern on her face mirroring his own.

"The search party that we sent to discover the fate of the first patrol." Aragorn says woefully and calmly not yet looking in the direction of his royal guardsman.

"Yes my lord, but this time there was a survivor!"

"What?" Aragorn says his head snapping in the direction of the guard.

"He made it back on his own, he is wounded but still alive your Majesty!"

Aragorn quickly looks over at Arwen before turning back to his guard.

"Where is he? I wish to speak with him at once!"

A short while later...

Aragorn sits at the bedside of the mortally wounded soldier, the sole survivor he had been told of.

"My lord, it-it was terrible... It flew toward us from the South... From, from Mordor." The soldier manages to stutter out wincing in pain as he speaks.

"What was it?" Aragorn asks urgently.

"At first... It-it seemed like a small dark cloud, but moving against the wind. When it ventured closer then we-we saw the flames!" The soldier whispers his tone hinting at the terror in his voice.

"It-it h-had the wings of a dragon, but it had the face of a demon! It was more horrible than anything I have ever witnessed in this age!"

"Was it a Fell beast?" Aragorn asks.

"No my lord, th-this thing w-was far more horrible than any Fell beast. It swooped down out of the sky, its body a seething mass of darkness and fire! It held in its hands a sword, and a whip made of flame!" The soldier hisses almost hysterical.

As for Aragorn a terrible memory was forming in his mind of a creature whose description was slowly but surely matching the account of this soldier word for word. Aragorn prayed in the name of Illuvatar that he was wrong.

"W-with just one pass it-it slain nearly the entire patrol! Those that survived its first attack tried to fight back with bow and arrow, but it was useless against it! It circled back around picking the stragglers off like flies... it was then that fear took me a-and I...I fled...my lord." The soldier finishes the sound in his voice changing from fear to shame.

"I-I know I dishonored you my king, by fleeing when I should have stayed and fought to the death." The soldier admits forlornly.

"No. If you had done just that you too would be dead and you would not have been able to return to the city and warn us of this threat. The skill of a true warrior is not only decided by his bravery but by also having the wisdom to know when he is in a fight he cannot possibly win. " Aragorn reassures him his voice full of compassion.

"I-I am sorry my lord."

"Enough. Rest yourself." Aragorn says sternly but gently as he places his left hand upon the soldier's brow.

A few moments later he drifts off into a fitful sleep, Aragorn then looks up at the soldier's wife and child standing on the other side of the bed. He stares at them for a second or two his face a mixture of remorse and hope, he then turns accompanied by his royal guard and leaves the soldier's bedside. Nightmarish visions danced in Aragorn's mind, he wishes he could deny them, he wishes he was wrong...but he knows what this new threat is.

"... a Balrog." Aragorn mutters to himself.

Aragorn remembers well the fateful battle that Gandalf had with the Balrog of Moria, a ten day battle as Gandalf himself later described it! A battle in which essentially Gandalf had lost his life. Even during the glory days of the elves during the first age of Middle Earth only the most brave and powerful of the Eldar were able to slay these most dreadful servants of Morgoth when they flourished in large numbers much like the armies of orcs that Sauron commanded during his prime. He also remembers Gandalf telling him that no normal or mortal weapon could harm a Balrog. This was a dire situation that Gondor was facing indeed, the only beings powerful enough to vanquish a Balrog had long since departed Middle Earth. What could mortal men do against such a terrible force of evil?

After journeying through a small patch of forest Godzilla comes across what appears to be a village of some sort, he watches quietly staying hidden within the cover of the trees. At least now he knew that there were other lifeforms in this place after all. Nearby a group of children are playing, when they begin to move a little too close for his comfort Godzilla decides to leave. Even as the Earth's defender the reception he would receive sometimes wasn't always the warmest simply because of what he was. And though he wasn't sure why, he had the strangest suspicion that he was quite far from home in more ways than one. But when he turns around he sees that he has already been spotted! Standing a few feet away from him nervously holding a bow and arrow is a young boy no more than 13. Godzilla freezes in place as both he and the boy stare at each other for a few moments, the terror in the boy's eyes is unmistakable. Eventually by accident and also by the boy's strength finally giving out he lets go of the arrow from his raggedy makeshift bow. It of course bounces uselessly off of Godzilla's hide. The boy then drops his bow looking even more terrified then he already was before. What happened next was probably inevitable...

"A dragon! Help! Someone please!" The boy screams.

Godzilla rolls his eyes in dissatisfaction, it was time for the same old tired charade to play itself out yet one more time. He had inadvertently and unintentionally scared several people since being shrunk down. Godzilla turns to see the rest of the children as well as several adults rush into the woods from the village.

"A dragon?"

"Get away from it children!"

"Are you hurt? Did it try to eat you?"

"We must slay it before it lays waste to our village!"

This and many more responses come hurling from the villagers who venture closer but still keep their distance. With an aggravated snort Godzilla nonchalantly begins to lumber off back into the forest but at that exact moment a small party of Gondorian soldiers led by Faramir the steward of Gondor arrives on the scene!

"Thank the Valar! The steward has come he and his soldiers will protect us!" One of the villagers shouts out.

"What goes on here?" Faramir asks.

"It is a dragon my lord!" Another villager says pointing towards Godzilla as he walks away.

"All of you go back to the village we'll handle this!" Faramir yells out as he snaps the reins of his horse sending it galloping along with his men after the so-called dragon.

With the sound of quickly approaching hooves Godzilla turns around yet again as Faramir and his troop advance on him.

"Somewhat small for a dragon." One of the soldiers remarks taking notice of Godzilla's eight foot stature.

"Everyone stand back for a moment, we do not yet know whether or not it can breathe fire!" Faramir orders as he and his men surround Godzilla but not at too close a range.

"Is it a hatchling perhaps?" Another soldier asks Faramir.

"There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for over 500 years." He answers.

"Should we slay it Sir?"

"Perhaps it is for the best, if we allow it to reach adulthood it may yet ravage Gondor." Another soldier says to him.

"... men... ready your arrows!" Faramir commands as he and his men bring their bows to bear!

Being a baby dragon as they assume, its skin should not be developed enough yet to withstand arrows. Godzilla meanwhile looks on with a somewhat indifferent expression.

"Fire!" Faramir yells!

And thus two dozen arrows fly straight into their target... and also bounce off just as uselessly.

"I don't understand? That attack should have killed it." Faramir states.

After a few moments of deliberation Faramir slips off of his horse and then signals for the rest of his men to do so as well. The beast did not retaliate with fire or anything else for that matter after the initial attack, perhaps it did not yet have these abilities as a hatchling if that is what this creature was. Faramir cannot explain where this creature came from but he would not allow it to threaten the people of Gondor, true the arrows did not hurt it but perhaps the steel of a blade would have a different effect!

"Draw your swords warriors of Gondor...and attack!"

Faramir leads the charge as he and his soldiers swarm around Godzilla but after each of them takes a crack at the kaiju's impervious hide they all take a step back in disbelief! No matter what attack is used, no matter how each sword is used, none of them are able to draw Godzilla's blood! Godzilla meanwhile does not retaliate he simply looks down at his own body and then looks back at Faramir and his soldiers with a rather perturbed look as if saying, "Are you finished yet?"

Faramir did not know what to make of this, though it did not appear to be a full-grown dragon by any means it certainly seemed to have the invulnerability of one! But even Faramir had to admit that he had never seen a creature with the appearance of this one at any time that he had researched the texts within the great library of Minas Tirith. He and his men stand dumbfounded, what were they to do now? Having had quite enough Godzilla once again slowly turns and begins to walk away.

"Uh Sir? Do we pursue and attack again?"

"To what end soldier? It is obvious that our weapons cannot harm this beast."

"But surely Sir we cannot allow it to roam freely about the countryside!"

"And what would you have me do, it seems we have barely managed to garner its attention if nothing else. And what perhaps could it do to us if we truly angered it." Faramir says.

"But my lord we have a responsibility to protect the people of Gondor!"

"That we do soldier but this creature whatever it is did not attack or harm anyone, it could have attacked us if it so chose as well as the villagers. But it seems that it would prefer to be left in peace. Was anyone here harmed by the creature in any way?" Faramir yells out to the villagers who were watching from far behind.

Silence is the only answer Faramir gets.

"... I see... This creature has left of its own accord without bringing death or ill will to anyone. And as long as that remains unchanged I suggest we give this dragon or what ever it is a wide berth, if it continues moving without further incident it will eventually leave the realm of Gondor... and perhaps in the future we can all try a little harder not to overreact."

"But it is a dragon my lord!" One of the villagers cries out.

"And if this creature were truly evil it could have and would have attacked this village, all of you, me, and my men! I will say nothing more of this. I will report the presence of this beast to our king but until then I want all of you to remain calm... have I made myself clear!" Faramir commands.

A stunned silence sweeps over the people who then disperse and return to the village. Faramir and his men then remount their horses and head back to Minas Tirith to give their report to the king.

Back at the palace…

"Your thoughts weigh upon you heavily my love." Arwen says seemingly and suddenly appearing out of nowhere off to Aragorn's right.

"If my suspicions are correct I'm afraid there is much reason to worry." Aragorn responds walking up to her and slipping his arms around her.

"With but a handful of loyal soldiers you were willing to facedown the hordes of Mordor at the black gate with no hope of victory other than Frodo's. You have triumphed against overwhelming odds in the past, whatever threat casts a shadow over this kingdom you will find a way to defeat it." Arwen swears with a proud determination.

"Even if the shadow is cast by a Balrog of Morgoth."

Arwen's stern gaze seems to falter for but a moment before she speaks again.

"... you are certain of this?" She asks.

"The demon the soldier described is unmistakable, it is a beast that no mortal man of this age could hope to know or would ever want to."

"If this creature is a Balrog, and when it comes, if it comes, the people of Gondor and their king will find a way to fight this demon." Arwen proclaims.

"This is not like the other battles that I have fought in, this is not Helms Deep, nor is it the battle of the Pelennor fields. This is not an enemy that can be defeated by swords or arrows. No army of any size, no battle plan of any magnitude, no strategy of any kind has ever been formulated by mortal man to combat a Balrog. To throw away the lives of the soldiers that serve me loyally against an enemy they cannot possibly defeat is beyond madness!"

"You are their king and through love and duty they will follow you to whatever end by their own choosing. They love and cherish their homeland as much as you do and will fight to the last man to defend it against any evil no matter how powerful. You must have faith in your people as well as yourself... I do." Arwen says as she shares a passionate kiss with Aragorn.

Arwen's courage and love fills Aragorn with strength, the kind of strength that has kept him alive throughout the years of his life in battles that were seemingly hopeless. And now once again he faces such odds.

"The Balrog shall not claim my kingdom without a fight, and it shall face an army the likes of which it has never seen before." Aragorn swears.

"My lord Aragorn?" A Guardsman says walking up to him before making a quick bow.

"Yes?"

"There is a visitor waiting for you in the main courtyard your Majesty, an elf."

Upon hearing this Aragorn quickly makes his way out to the courtyard, there were but a few elves left if any in Middle Earth. Aragorn had his suspicions of who it might be. His suspicions are proven correct when he reaches the courtyard to find his lifelong friend Legolas standing near the white tree of Gondor!

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouts as he walks up to his old friend.

With a smile Legolas begins to bow but Aragorn quickly waves it off as he places one hand on Legolas' shoulder and clasps hold of his right hand in a sort of handshake.

"It has been a long time my old friend." Aragorn says with a warm smile.

"And I wish I could say that my visit was strictly personal." Legolas says as the smile begins to fade from his face.

"... you know then?" Aragorn asks.

"Of the Balrog? Yes. Once it had reawakened I could sense its evil all the way from the woodland realm. I am here to offer my services to the king of Gondor and also my loyalty as a friend in this dire hour."

"Legolas...I know you came here to help. But I must ask you to please leave."

The look on Legolas' face was disbelief followed by a sly smirk, it gave Aragorn his answer.

"Soon we may very well be slaughtered Legolas, you know this."

"Then like your people I will die by your side...in battle my old friend." Legolas answers with a stout determination.

"And as my friend I would have you perform a most important task. One that I could not trust to anyone else, one that matters to me above all else. I would have you take Arwen far from Minas Tirith before the battle begins." Aragorn pleads.

"I will not leave you to die Aragorn." Legolas responds.

"And I refuse to leave you at all." Arwen suddenly says from behind Aragorn before he has a chance to say anything else.

"You will not send me away my lord. I would sooner die by your side than live without you."

"Arwen-"

"Have you learned nothing..." she says cutting him off before he can even begin to argue as she walks up to him and places her right hand on the elven pendant she gave him in Rivendell.

"... I gave up my immortality to be with you because I love you with all of my heart. A mortal life is what I chose to be with you. And whether we die tonight or live together for another century it changes nothing, we are together... until the end. Whatever end that may be." She says solemnly.

Aragorn says nothing, he merely breathes a heavy sigh while staring down at the ground. Long moments of silence pass.

"... very well then, we shall stand united against this foe and if all else fails. We shall leave this world together!" Aragorn declares.

A short while later Faramir returns and tells the king of his encounter at the village, though it is an interesting tale Aragorn knows that the first priority of both he and his people is to prepare for the coming of the Balrog, which he knows is but a matter of time. With that in mind all of the palace guard are placed on full alert and keep watch for the first signs of the fire demon. Their wait is only a matter of hours. Against the contrast of the setting sun a strange shape can be seen flying in from the distant horizon, a black writhing mass with a huge pair of wings.

"And so it has come." Aragorn says to himself quietly.

Aragorn had already mapped out a battle plan against the Balrog with his lieutenants, he can only hope that it would be enough to stem the tide of the beast. He waits at the very gates of Minas Tirith with a massive army in the event that all else fails and that somehow the Balrog is able to breach into the city. Once the Balrog comes into full view the hearts of the men of Gondor are filled with terror but they stand their ground. With a horrifying roar it dives toward the city, having finally come into catapult range large slabs of stone start firing at it! But while in the air it can easily dodge these projectiles and flies in close wielding its fire whip as it lashes out and destroys one of the catapults while at the same time slaying several soldiers in a single pass! The Balrog circles back around for a second pass still dodging more catapult fire as he smashes several more catapults and kills even more men! But then it does something unexpected as it flies down to the ground ending its aerial attack and settling down in front of the main gate itself!

Waiting on the other side Aragorn and his men stand silently and patiently. With a mighty roar the Balrog heaves back and slams its flaming fists into the gates, but to his surprise they are still standing! Again the Balrog slams into the gates at full force expecting them to crumble under its might but they still do not fall, in fact they seem to be completely unharmed! Behind the gates Aragorn beams with satisfaction having remembered that Gimli along with a host of dwarves had rebuilt the gates of Minas Tirith after they were felled by the battering ram Grond and had refashioned them using rare and precious deposits of mithril! Now growing angry the Balrog unsheathes its fire sword attacking the gates yet again with renewed ferocity! The precious moments this was buying was allowing for another defense to be put into place as the Balrog halts his assault just long enough to take notice of a strange metallic spiked ball being dropped directly above him from behind the walls. The Balrog steps back allowing the ball to fall directly onto the ground in front of him, curiously he reaches down and grabs hold of it not realizing what it is.

KABOOM!

With a horrendous explosion the Balrog goes flying back away from the city and crashes back down to the ground several hundred yards away! The spiked ball had been one of Sauman's bombs salvaged from the tower of Orthanc in Isengard, the same kind that had been used at the battle of Helm's Deep! With fire being the combustible element all the Balrog had to do was merely touch it in order to set it off! Obviously shaken by the blast the Balrog rises groggily but then seems to re-energize itself as its own body becomes set ablaze as it summons its own dark reserves of strength! Having marshaled himself he roars out defiantly at the white city and begins lumbering back towards the main gate once more... which is exactly what Aragorn had hoped. Suddenly the Balrog falls into a hidden trench filled with water briefly extinguishing its flames much to its shock and surprise, the Balrog then looks up just in time to see yet another bomb flying directly toward him from one of the catapults that had not yet been smashed! Following with a steady eye and an aim that is true Legolas fires a flaming arrow that reaches the bomb at almost the exact same moment that it reaches the Balrog!

KABLAM!

Once again the Balrog is sent flying and this time the explosion does far more damage! Aragorn remembered Gandalf telling him that when the flames of the Balrog that Gandalf had fought had been extinguished during their battle in Moria it had briefly fled until it had managed to rekindle its inner fire! Thus Gandalf had believed that the flames of the Balrog acted as a magical barrier that helped protect it from physical harm and in the same manner its fire had been greatly diminished by the time their battle had ended which had possibly enabled Gandalf to defeat the creature! Obviously this knowledge was not lost on Aragorn as it had now been proven. Trying to stand back up on shaky legs the Balrog is suddenly bombarded by more catapult fire, with its flame gone along with some of its strength it does not dodge as quickly as it could have as one of the stone slabs slams hard into the corrupted fire spirit! The gates of Minas Tirith swing open as Aragorn with both Faramir and Legolas by his side leads his army out onto the field with volleys of arrows in the hundreds showering down upon the hindered Balrog from the walls of the city!

"Charge! For Gondor!" Aragorn yells as they rush headlong into battle!

Aragorn knew of the legends that claimed that no normal weapon could harm the Balrog but regardless of this he was not going to simply standby and let this host of Morgoth destroy his kingdom! He would attack the Balrog with anything that he could and would not relent until either the Balrog or he was slain! The Gondorians ride by and encircle the Balrog striking the behemoth with their blades, though weakened the Balrog was still far from helpless as he begins to lash out at the soldiers around him letting his brute strength and massive size do the work for him as many soldiers are felled by his hands! During the attack the Balrog reaches down and snatches Aragorn from his horse, but when he does so he receives a nasty surprise as the king thrusts his sword Anduril directly into the right eye socket of the Balrog! Shrieking in pain the Balrog throws Aragorn down as the demon reaches up clutching at the sword that was still lodged in his face!

"Aragorn!" Legolas yells rushing to the aid of his old friend.

With a firm grip the demon rips Anduril loose and throws it aside, as if the terrible injury had somehow invigorated him the Balrog rises back up to its full stature, its body begins to shake violently as it suddenly without warning reignites its flame once more! The men are shocked and caught in disarray as the Balrog recovers its lost strength! It now towers above them unsheathing both its flame whip and its fire sword preparing to slay them all! Aragorn lying nearby was pretty sure he had a broken leg and wasn't going anywhere, it was he who the Balrog's eyes fell upon first, indeed this king of men would pay dearly for causing it pain! Realizing what was about to happen the still surviving soldiers charged at the Balrog valiantly in an attempt to protect their fallen king but he brushes them aside as if they were nothing! Faramir rides up from behind the Balrog but is knocked from his horse by the Balrog's tail, falling to the ground unconscious! As the Balrog advances Legolas begins quick firing a seemingly endless barrage of arrows in rapid succession directly into the massive monster, but they seem to have no effect! Soon the Balrog looms over top of the both of them as it raises its fire sword high into the air preparing to crush them! But a split-second before it brings its arm down another stray arrow flies in bouncing directly off of the Balrog's face, this manages to distract it for the moment. The Balrog looks up to see another elf riding toward him on horseback, it was Arwen with her father's sword Hadhafang in hand! Deciding to choose her as a new target the Balrog lumbers toward her!

"Arwen! No!" Aragorn screams trying vainly to rise and stand on his broken leg.

The Balrog is upon her in seconds and is already drawing his sword arm back for a killing blow!

"If you wish to claim the life of the king you will have to take mine first demon!" Arwen proclaims defiantly standing before the fury of the beast holding Hadhafang out in front of her!

All Aragorn and Legolas as well as anyone else for that matter can do is look on in horror as they are about to witness what was surely to be Arwen's death! But just then suddenly...

BLAM!

A powerful blast explodes upon the Balrog's back sending him flying forward landing with a thud and then rolling across the ground! Arwen has to dodge quickly to avoid being trampled down! The Balrog quickly gets back up and turns around to see what has attacked him. Off in the distance on the horizon stands Godzilla! All the while that he had been on Middle Earth Godzilla had felt as if something or someone had been guiding him. As if the steps he had taken were not his own, it was subtle but still suggestive. It was as if something had led him here. And now that he has arrived he looks upon a creature that he can sense is almost nothing but pure evil! To come across a creature that wantonly kills and destroys for no other logical reason than for hate's sake itself is not something that sat well with the king of all monsters.

"What is it?" Aragorn asks as Legolas helps him up.

"I don't know? But for some reason I feel the presence of the Valar!" Legolas exclaims.

"From where?"

"...from that thing." Legolas proclaims pointing at Godzilla.

The Balrog roars out a challenge to the intruder who gladly answers back with a roar of his own. The Balrog then takes to the air and dives toward Godzilla with both his flaming sword and fire whip in hand! Godzilla fires off another breath blast but the Balrog veers off to one side dodging it as it closes in on its prey!

WHAM!

The Balrog slams into Godzilla hard and they both go down in a heap! The Balrog strikes at Godzilla again and again wielding his weapons with brutal accuracy, on one particular strike Godzilla is sent flying high into the air and then crashing back down!

"What ever that thing was... It no longer matters now." Aragorn sighs.

"No wait! Aragorn look, its still alive!" Legolas blurts out.

Godzilla was more than just alive... he was pissed off! With another earthshaking roar this time it is Godzilla who charges! The Balrog seems somewhat confused as to how any living being could have survived that attack. As Godzilla closes the gap between them the Balrog just stares, this dragon that wasn't even half its size wasn't actually going to try to ram him was it? Pissing Godzilla off with the Balrog's first mistake, underestimating his strength would be the second.

BAM!

Godzilla barrels into the Balrog slamming into him like a Mack truck as both creatures go down once again. Godzilla begins to pound away on the Balrog which had been pushed onto its back, he then gives it a point-blank fire blast for good measure. But strangely enough though the Balrog almost seems to feed on the energy as his fiery body for but a brief moment turns the same color of blue as Godzilla's radioactive breath before turning back to its original reddish orange color. The Balrog backhands Godzilla off of him sending the kaiju tumbling once more. Legolas rushes over to Faramir's body to see if he is all right while Arwen kneels by the side of Aragorn as the rest of the surviving soldiers along with everyone else bear witness to an incredible battle!

As Godzilla gets back up the Balrog flies by him lassoing its fire whip around his neck as he begins to drag the kaiju king across the landscape! He then takes off up into the sky and darts back down swinging Godzilla around in the air and then violently with full momentum slamming him back down onto the ground! Godzilla is down but not out as the Balrog discovers when he flies down to his body and catches the saurian's massive tail directly into the left side of his head! The Balrog staggers off to one side before finally losing its balance and falling while Godzilla in the meantime regains his footing. As the Balrog looks up Godzilla gives him yet another blast of his radioactive breath this one more powerful and more focused than the last. But again it does not seem to have any effect, in fact the Balrog almost seems to relish this new energy! Understandably confused Godzilla tilts his head sideways, he had never faced a creature that could withstand his nuclear beams before let alone absorb them! With newfound strength the Balrog pounces upon Godzilla pinning him down, he leans down towards Godzilla's neck opening his massive jaws preparing to seemingly bite Godzilla's head off!

ZZZAMMM!

Utilizing his nuclear pulse the Balrog goes flying backwards and lands awkwardly, once more both monsters rise to their feet with their eyes locked upon one another. Godzilla has a few brief moments to ponder the situation. Brute force wasn't working, and none of his nuclear powers were stopping this creature either. What options did that leave him? Roaring out in defiance yet again the Balrog charges at Godzilla one more time who surprisingly does not move in anyway or try to retaliate! The Balrog draws closer yet Godzilla still does nothing leaving himself wide open for the attack! The Balrog extends his wings shifting off to one side intending to mow Godzilla down with his left wing, but when he reaches Godzilla he quickly ducks and then grabs hold letting his own leverage flip him up onto the Balrog's back! He then clamps his jaws around the back of the Balrog's neck and digs his claws into the Balrog's skin, trying to get Godzilla off the Balrog twists and turns. It flies up into the sky and then back down drilling Godzilla into the earth but still he won't let go. As the Balrog gets back up with Godzilla still firmly attached to him he suddenly begins to feel very strange. Meanwhile Godzilla's eyes and dorsal plates begin to emanate a glow the same color as the Balrog's body. As the Balrog jerks and writhes in all directions the glow intensifies, the Balrog suddenly feels weakened! That's when it hits him! Godzilla was siphoning energy out of its body into himself! The Balrog flies into a rage as he begins to slam himself all over the landscape crashing into anything and everything he can in a vain attempt to pry Godzilla loose, he even grabs a nearby unfortunate soldier and uses his body like a club slamming him over his back into Godzilla again and again, but it is to no avail!

Eventually the Balrog's movements begins to slowdown, the fiery energy of his own body slowly begins to dissipate! Within a few more moments the Balrog barely has enough strength to crawl across the ground, Godzilla then plants his own feet and arches the Balrog backward getting a firmer grip in what almost looks like a vampiric hold. At long last the Balrog's body seems to go limp as Godzilla draws the last bit of energy out of its body which grows cold and turns a dark charcoal like color, the fading glow of its once imposing frame flickering like a dying candle. Then...all is dark. Finally Godzilla relinquishes the Balrog letting it fall over face first onto the ground.

"If I had not seen it I would never have believed it, Legolas do my eyes lie to me?"

"No Aragorn, they do not. The dragon has defeated the Balrog!"

"But at what cost?" Arwen asks taking notice of Godzilla's behavior.

Godzilla staggers around clumsily, within him the black magical energies of the Balrog are not mixing well with his own supernatural power. His body pulsates with volatile energy, blue one minute, red the next. This would not do, the energy would have to be expelled.

SHOOM!

With a sudden blast of power the fiery energies of the Balrog are rejected from Godzilla's body and spread upward into the sky, exhausted by this endeavor Godzilla collapses. Meanwhile the thought to be dead Balrog suddenly stirs as he gazes up at the energy disbursed above him. At that same moment Legolas and Arwen suddenly look around them realizing that Aragorn is no longer next to them. The Balrog feebly pulls itself along the ground, if it could reabsorb its energies while its physical body was still intact it could rise again! It extends its left hand upward towards the sky, only to have it chopped off at the forearm by Aragorn who suddenly rides by on horseback wielding Anduril! The dismembered arm crumbles like ash when it hits the ground and is quickly scattered like dust upon the wind as the Balrog lets out a languished shriek!

"Aragorn!" Legolas blurts out surprisingly wondering just how Aragorn managed to climb up onto a horse!

Aragorn circles back around one more time as the Balrog turns in his direction, with a mighty yell Aragorn rides by cleaving his sword clean through the front of the Balrog's face! The force of the blow sends a shockwave through the rest of the body as it all crumbles into ash and blows away leaving naught but a black stain upon the field. The energies of the Balrog drifting in the air with no physical body to return to eventually dissipate as well and vanish from sight. A few moments later Godzilla regains his senses and stands back up, Aragorn still on horseback stands the closest to Godzilla regarding him cautiously as he keeps a firm grip upon his sword. Legolas meanwhile likewise has his bow at the ready just in case. Godzilla stares at Aragorn for a moment and then moves his eyes to the ash stained sword in his hand, he then looks over at the place where the Balrog's body had been lying before. He then looks back at Aragorn realizing that he must have finished the demon off. For a moment everyone stands motionless not sure how to react or what to do, but just then Faramir regains consciousness suddenly jerking up when he spots Godzilla wondering just what is going on.

"Faramir, it's all right. You just received a nasty bump on the head." Legolas reassures him.

"That's it! That's the dragon!" Faramir exclaims pointing at Godzilla.

"The one you ran into at the village?" Aragorn asks.

"Yes! What is it doing here, and where's the Balrog?"

"It has been vanquished, this dragon arrived to combat the Balrog shortly after you were knocked out." Legolas explains.

Meanwhile Arwen begins to slowly walk towards Godzilla.

"Arwen?" Aragorn says quietly.

"Do not worry my love." She says as she walks by him.

Everyone watches silently with baited breath as she walks right up to Godzilla. Though the life of the Eldar had left her body long ago still being at least part elf there was a presence about her that radiated a sense of calm and harmony. Godzilla picks up on this and kneels down to be at eye level with her, she then nonchalantly without hesitating reaches her right hand up and places it on Godzilla's cheek. This brash and sudden move causes everyone else present including Aragorn to flinch, but not Arwen who remains calm and passive. After a few moments...

"This creature is not evil, empowered yes, but evil no." Arwen proclaims.

Godzilla does not react in any way other than to sit serenely in front of Arwen in as unthreatening a poise as possible. With this in mind Aragorn finally relaxes a little and then turns to Legolas.

"Legolas? Did you or did you not say before that you felt the presence of the Valar coming from this beast?"

"Yes I did. And now that we are even closer to it the feeling is even stronger." Legolas confesses.

"It resembles nothing I have ever seen before, what about you Legolas?" Aragorn asks.

"No memory of such a creature exists in me either Aragorn."

"Could it be a being that existed before our time? Something connected to the Valar to combat the evil of Morgoth during the first age?"

"No. My father told me of all the ages of our world and the things that lived in them thousands of years ago. There are no accounts of a creature like this in the elven archives at Rivendell. There is something unusual about this beast, something that feels...out of place." Arwen tells them.

"Then where does this creature belong?" Faramir asks.

No sooner then he has spoken a swirling vortex of energy suddenly opens behind Godzilla with a blinding light imitating from it similar to the one that enveloped him when he first arrived here. Everyone present is understandably startled by the sudden occurrence. Godzilla turns away from Arwen and regards the gateway curiously but cautiously.

"What is that?" Faramir yells.

"I feel it again Aragorn, it's even stronger now!" Legolas says.

Now Aragorn is able to piece everything together, the reason this creature did not seem like it belonged here is because it didn't. His guess is that it was brought here by the Valar to fight against the resurrected Balrog which otherwise would have surely destroyed everyone and everything in his path.

Everyone watches in awe as Godzilla slowly walks toward the vortex, it was true that a gateway such as this brought him here, but he is unsure of whether to step in. But after a few more moments of deliberation he figures that he has no other options. Before he steps through he stops for a moment to turn and regard the king, who brings his sword up in front of his own face in a sort of salute or farewell. Getting at least some gist of this Godzilla lets out a low growl and nods to Aragorn in return, shortly thereafter he steps through the portal which then closes with a brilliant flash.

Months later in the city of Minas Tirith two memorials have been erected...

One to commemorate the soldiers who died valiantly serving king and country in their fight against the Balrog...

And another in memory of a beast from another world who challenged a remnant of Morgoth's rule...

They never knew the name of the monster that saved them...

So the king gave him one of their own...and so it was inscribed...

In memory of a monster who saved the world of man

Scourge of the Balrog

Champion of the Valar

All powerful

Unstoppable

Destroyer of evil

We name thee Haragna Vatu

The name Haragna Vatu came from the ancient and fading language of the dwarves, when translated into the common tongue it means ironically enough...Monster King.

THE END

Next chapter= Godzilla has his first major confrontation with the evil law firm Wolfram and Hart! Things will be smashed! Ass will be kicked! I promise!


End file.
